


Poison and Wine

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, character death comes at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Please watch this in a small screen (if possible).
Relationships: Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	Poison and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch this in a small screen (if possible).

[Michael & Jackie poison and wine](https://vimeo.com/394859848) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
